


Charlie Weasley's Fuck Autobiography

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't think that this is his Fuck Autobiography.  But it so is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Weasley's Fuck Autobiography

I'm not a hard man. I was raised by a man with a good heart, an open mind, a cluttered shed, and a kind soul. If anything, my soft-around-the-edges mum was the harsh one, and then only sometimes. Only when we deserved it.

But just because I'm not hard, doesn't mean I'm not tough. I've been tough since I used to get pushed around in primary school for being queer. I couldn't use magic, so I used my fists. I used my words. I got my point across. Not that I wasn't a pouf. I was and am. But that I'd flay anyone who sneered at me about it.

And then there was Bill. But let's get to him later, shall we?

This isn't a life story. This isn't Charlie Weasley's Fuck Autobiography. Let's just say, I started young and kept at it. There were plenty of bicurious blokes at Hogwarts and a handful of queers. I was the star of the Quidditch team; I didn't have any troubles.

And dragon-handling seems to lure its own class of prime cock. You can bet I took advantage of all the arse on tap when I first got here. But since I took over? Since it's been me in charge? Well, it changes things.

I'm far too busy to carouse all over the village, for one. Everything's about the dragons. When they wake, what they eat, how they fly, who's hurt, who's pregnant, who's cranky (read: homicidal), who needs some extra TLC, which witch or wizard's going to work what shifts, this repair that needs done, THAT repair that needs done, who's complaining about who now, why the cook needs to be sacked, why the cook needs a raise, who's on security detail, who's on the night shift, how the payroll got cocked up, who's on holiday this week, who's getting a divorce and can't stop weeping in the loo, who farted in the pen THIS time… It's exhausting. A man can get to where he's too tired to fuck his own fist, much less a pretty bloke's cunt half the night like they all expect.

So when Harry Potter showed up -- having trained already up in Ireland with his mates, Seamus and Dean -- looking for some responsibility and giving me the eye straight off, well… I dragged him off to bed that first weekend after showing him the ropes, and he's been a fixture there ever since.

Harry and I are different in ways that are good for the work. I use my body and my voice. I can hold out a hand and murmur in my throat to a Welsh Green and have her rolling on her back for tummy rubs in moments. Harry uses his magic. And fuck he's got the magic, that Harry Potter. He can do anything with it, and I do mean anything.

But when it comes right down to it, Harry and I are a lot alike, too. The sex has always been satisfying, but there was never really any mystery to it. We fuck like a couple of dragon-wranglers – dirty, to the point, cocks out, a little bit of slapping, vying for position, some drunk laughing, but then once I've got him pinned and I slide it home, we're all grunting, sweating, done with words and magic and everything but that perfect syncopation.

Harry's my right-hand-man in the pen. He's got a power all his own. He can _take_ me, you know? And I like that.

I like Harry. Sex with him is explosive and real.

But I didn't really feel like I was getting _all_ of him.

Not until Draco Malfoy came calling.

Malfoy… Merlin, he's a piece of work. I don't know what I'd do with him except hog-tie him every night if it weren't for Harry. Harry works him like a Chinese Fireball, and he's had to.

Draco Malfoy. Jesus Fucking Christ.

He shows up in the middle of summer in a suit for fuck's sake. He's applying for the open position of bookkeeper. He's studied Arithmancy extensively since being pardoned by the Wizengamot. 'Extensively'. That's his word, the bloody little uptight tosser. I took one look at his resume and rolled my eyes. I was going to ball it up, but then Harry had to go and walk into the room.

And shit if there weren't sparks flying off the both of them.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

I took one look at the two of them glaring hate sex at each other and hired Draco on the spot.

It took a month for Harry to lure him in. I should say, _Harry_ took his sweet bloody time. On purpose. Probably just because he likes the way I get hard watching him woo Malfoy with barbs and bickering.

Harry began with annoying physical closeness. It was like watching someone try to bathe a cat. Malfoy bristling and edging away only to somehow find that he'd been cornered by Harry somewhere, unable to escape without drawing his wand, and maybe not even then. Harry just loooooved pushing himself into Draco's space until Draco was practically spitting with affrontedness.

Then Harry would cast a shit-eating smile my direction, and I'd have to just walk away laughing. It wouldn't have been quite so funny if Malfoy hadn't gotten a giant erection every single time Harry cornered him.

And now that they've been fucking for nearly a year, well… Let's just say Draco doesn't seem to be quite so adversely affected by Harry's annoyance tactics. More often than not I have to stop them groping openly in front of the dragons. The Vipertooths especially are skiddish with that stuff.

They're schoolboys during the day -- _"Tosser." "Prat." "Insufferable git." "Nutter."_ \-- but that changes at night now. Harry takes such good care of Draco. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of that fact. When I relax with a whiskey and watch Harry whip him, for instance, he never goes too far. Draco never safe-words. I thought it'd be 'Marmalade, marmalade, marmalade!' echoing through the night, but I was wrong.

Harry handles him. He soothes him. When Draco breathes fire, Harry flings it right back on the tip of his whip. When Draco relaxes, quaking with want, Harry touches him, shushes him, uses his mouth on him, whispers things I can't hear. 

And when I stand up and walk over and get them both down on the ground and guide Harry's cock to Draco's twitching arsehole, Draco is always close to coming, always docile as milk, always deep deep down and ready.

So when I fuck Harry into him, the locks all click, the magic lines up, and "Ooooh shit yeah. Fuck that little bitch, Harry," comes groaning out of my mouth, and fucking Harry fucking Malfoy is honestly mother fucking transcendent as hell. 

Not that I don't kick Harry out of there for a taste of Malfoy's arse myself. Harry will have loosened him up, rocked him close. So I go in him like I'm straight out of Azkaban and starved for it, my cock a red piston, firing in and out of him, and his legs pull back for it, into his fuzzy armpits, his face twisting into something that looks like pain, the noises coming out of him feral and sweet.

That's when Harry takes his mouth, straddling his head and fucking him as fast as I'm doing his arse, and watching it almost does me right in. I tickle Harry's arsehole with my finger until he stills just long enough for me to breach, then we go again, so fast the floorboards are creaking and whining like we're going to plummet into the downstairs flat any moment.

Draco comes first, screaming around Harry's thick plug of a cock and painting my stomach with sticky white ribbons. His arse rippling around me is too much. I fill him up, pumping it hard and deep inside.

Harry has become a mindless fuck machine, striving down into Draco's mouth until I see spit drooling out and he's probably crying.

"Harry," I say. He stops immediately. "C'mere," I call. He withdraws slowly, and Draco licks and sucks at it as he leaves. Harry falls back against my chest, and I hold him. "Open your sopping hole, Malfoy," I instruct. Draco whines, but he pulls his legs open so hard he's shaking. I take Harry's well-tongued cock in my hand and stroke him, aiming for Draco's cunt.

"Charlie," Harry breathes. "Shit."

"I know."

Draco raises his head to watch, hungry eyes all over Harry's cock, my hand on it, so ready.

"Look at him wanting it," I tell Harry. And it's when their eyes meet that it happens. That's when it always happens.

Like I said, sparks.

Harry handles the aftercare, wrapping his arm around Draco and leading him off to the bedroom while I head out to handle the night's first emergency, which is really just a malfunctioning lock charm on Stella's paddock. Which is not an emergency being that she's an elderly dragon and sleeps eighteen hours of every day anyway and is snoring so loudly when I arrive that it's obvious she has no idea she could be out on a joyride around Romania and beyond.

But I fix the lock, scrub Stella behind her right ear until she snorts, bats her eyes at me, belches a column of smoke, and goes back to sleep, then I head back home.

"Mr. C," calls York from the doors of the mess hall, running up to me. "Mr. C!"

"Yeah." I turn on a sigh. I just want to smoke a fag and go to sleep.

"Mr. C, I was just wondering where the new fellow's to be bunking." He looks at a chart he's carrying around. "I thought with Matansky and Burrows, but there's that leak in their roof, so they've had to move in with Janus. What about that little room below your place?" He scratches his neck nervously.

"He's coming in tomorrow you say?" I feel a bit off. Sex usually clears my head, but tonight I feel too relaxed. I hadn't planned on thinking after all that buggering, you know?

"Did Mr. Potter not tell you?" York asks, now extremely nervous. The last thing he wants to do is question me or Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did." I wipe my hands over my face. They still smell like "Mr. Potter's" spunk. "I just forgot. Yeah, that room ought to do the trick." I start to walk away but turn back, walking backwards as I yell, "But do me a favor, would you, and have Riggins _Engorgio_ and _Scourgify_ it really good first?"

"Right!" York yells, having a Quick Quill scribble his notes for him. "Right away, Mr. C! Only the best for Mr. Potter's nephew!"

But I've already turned, and I'm dragging my exhausted arse back home, too tired to correct him.

When I return, Draco's come out of subspace, and I hear them snarking back in the master. One particularly snide epithet is followed by Harry's laugh, though, so I don't deem it anything I should intervene on.

I grab my pack of Merlins and take them out on the veranda overlooking the deep valley below where we train the new ones. It's empty in the indigo night, the nearly full moon throwing tall tree shadows over the waving grasses. I light my fag, drag deep, and exhale up to the stars, watching the white smoke dissipate on the breeze. I lean on the railing and feel his presence behind me.

"May I join you?"

"I don't know, you get Malfoy all tucked in?"

"Bath," Harry explains, and his arms wrap around my middle, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder.

"He's coming tomorrow," I say.

"He comes every night," Harry scoffs, misunderstanding. "I don't think we need to _schedule_ it."

I chuff a laugh and tap off the ash. "No. Your godson."

"Oh," Harry says. He takes my fag and draws on it, a rare indulgence for him. "Brat didn't owl me."

"I'm giving him Nott's old room."

"That closet? Oh, he'll love that."

"He's new. That's how it goes." I take the fag back and watch the smoke trail over my shoulder from Harry's lips. "Still think he can hack it?"

"The dragons? Absolutely."

"How about the hierarchy?"

Harry snorts. He kisses my neck briefly and then starts to head back inside. "We'll see."

 

He's standing in the field, arms crossed, wand in hand, all in leather. Everyone came out for this one. Regular work has ground to a halt. When word gets out that a new dragon-wrangler is coming to the ranch, it's reason enough to put everything on hold and see the show. Every straight witch that works for me looks like she's on love potion, though, and half the men do, too. The lesbians look ready to take him home and groom him. The exclusively straight guys cough uncomfortably. I can only roll my eyes. Harry's are squinted.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

Harry takes a breath, thinks. "Give him Claudette," he says.

I can't help but laugh in disbelief. "I wasn't aware you wanted him dead, Harry."

He doesn't even look at me, doesn't crack a smile. His eyes are on Teddy standing there like he could wait for Hell to freeze if he had to. "Give him Claudette," Harry says again.

I sigh and shrug. What Harry wants, Harry tends to get. "Bring out Claudette!" I yell, and a hush falls over the group, followed by murmurs of disbelief.

A kinetic silence falls on the hillside and the valley, an unnatural waiting. Teddy Lupin slowly uncrosses his arms. The quiet vibrates once. It vibrates again. Just very slightly. I can feel it in the arches of my feet and deep within my chest. The silence returns, thick and ringing.

Then there is a deafening shrieking roar, and flames roll out onto the valley from above the tree line. Everyone but Harry, myself, and Teddy ducks, and some scream. Teddy lifts his wand, and something like a Patronus shield form, but shiny black, erupts from his wand, shielding him from the fire until Claudette has soared over him and then lifted her nose into the sky.

Teddy turns and watches her. To my surprise, he holsters his wand.

"What's going on?" Draco's voice comes from behind us. "I was doing the numbers and it sounded like the ranch was under attack."

"It is," I tell him.

Harry just motions for him to stand beside him, not taking his eyes off the field. "It's Teddy," he tells Malfoy.

"Oh."

Draco sidles up next to Harry, and his eyes go round as he, too, watches the dragon circle back around.

"Is that… _Claudette_?" he asks. "Are you people mad?"

Now Harry smiles. "Just watch."

Teddy stands in the middle of the valley, no cover within a hundred meters in any direction while the rest of us shelter behind shields just inside the trees. The dragon folds back her wings and dives for him, her jaws opening. Teddy opens his arms, not passively but ready for something like a bar brawl. It's not even something I would attempt, and Claudette just almost doesn't hate me. My hand goes to my wand as a reflex. I doubt I could get a good spell off in time. Harry could, but his hand is nowhere near his wand.

"Harry…" I start when I feel sure she's going to roast him.

"Wait."

I let the comment go and file it away under 'Punish Later'. I'm too raptly invested in what's happening on the field.

Claudette lets fly a huge fireball, but the shield I wasn't even aware was still there deflects it easily. Everyone gasps. And as Claudette passes, I see her tail whip back behind her and come slashing down in a fast arc.

This time Teddy doesn't even try to shield. His hands are ready, though, and as the tail aims for his midsection, he jumps, landing on it instead and holding on tight. The crowd erupts in cheering as both dragon and wizard soar over their heads, disappearing over the tree tops, Claudette roaring bitterly as she flies away.

I can't see them now. No one can. I can hear the dragon's bellowing, her wings thwacking the air, and the sounds grow distant.

People are craning their necks, shielding their eyes from the pale sun, murmuring excitedly, worriedly. I look at Harry. He looks at me and then Malfoy, a calm smile on his face.

Then a massive roar splits the air, and Claudette soars out over the valley with Teddy Lupin on her back, riding her.

There is a great throwing up of hands. There is cheering and clapping.

Malfoy says, "Holy shit," and Harry grabs him around the middle, tugging him back against him and watching with laughing eyes. 

Teddy soars up over the far trees, and Claudette snuffs out little grey puffs of smoke. They pull a hard turn and fly low over the valley before landing in the center. Teddy dismounts, but before he acknowledges his victory in any way, I see him lean in and nuzzle Claudette, her tough scales. I see him walk up to her great head, where she is now blinking almost sedately. He leans in and speaks to her, stroking her face. She could kill him now with one easy exhale. She doesn't. She lays her head down and shuts her eyes.

"Jesus," I say.

It is then that Harry looks at me. And I think I know before he does. It feels bloody inevitable.

 

It's not long at all before they're fighting over him, and they don't even realize they're doing it. Well, Draco realizes, I'm sure. He's been looking at the kid like he wants to rip his trousers down in front of everyone and fuck him within an inch of Teddy's life. I'd point out that that's his cousin, but I doubt it would make the difference.

He's my niece's ex, and that sure as hell hasn't made the difference for me.

I'm the first to reprimand people for calling me a dragon-tamer. "Keeper," I will readily growl at them. But the way Teddy tamed Claudette has me thinking that's exactly what he is. He's something I've rarely seen before – like a Parselmouth but with dragons. His few weeks here have only cemented for me that he's an asset to the operation.

And that I'll have his sweet arse riding my cock before long, no doubt about it. Because as much as he seems to enjoy all the witch adulation that's aimed his way, I've seen where his own eyes linger, and it certainly isn't there.

Harry, on the other hand, is a clueless mess. He doesn't know whether he's coming or going, jealous of Draco or Teddy, feeling godfather protective or lover possessive. He has _no_ idea that Teddy worships him and would do him in a heartbeat if he gave the okay. He has no idea about much of anything except that he's just generally pissed off with every word out of Draco's mouth lately.

I've been quite enjoying myself at their expense. There's a fight at least once a day. It's over something else. Something ridiculous. Harry generally picks the fight. But Draco is always ready to stand off against him, his chest out and pointy chin even pointier.

I'm prepared to let it go on as long as they need it to, so it surprises me when one day there's a knock on my office door, and it's Teddy Lupin standing there, and that's exactly what he seems to want to talk about.

"Come in," I gesture and then, instinctively, wave my hand and lock the door behind him. I don't offer him a seat. I want him to have to stand. I want to be able to let my eyes travel his body unimpeded. I definitely do not want him thinking we're in any way on equal footing. Although, to his credit, his ego doesn't seem to match his talent. He's a sweet kid, although with a nice wide Slytherin streak.

"How are you liking it here?" I ask, leaning back in my chair and letting it swivel idly back and forth, my hands clasped loosely over my stomach.

He smiles, hands behind his back. "It's a challenge," he says. "But I love it."

 _Love_. It's been a long time since I've had a new recruit use that kind of language about the work. It's a very good sign. I won't have anybody on the ranch who doesn't love dragons, but most blokes are too afraid of getting caught in a vulnerability to say it.

I nod. "So what brings you by?"

"May I speak freely, sir?"

I swallow down what that word does to me. I've not asked him to call me that. He used to come over for family dinners, for fuck's sake. I might have become his uncle one day had he not had the bollocks to come out finally and save my niece her heart.

"Go ahead," I tell him.

He blinks for a moment, and his hair goes from its natural turquoise to something more like royal blue. I'm not sure how to interpret the change until he speaks.

"You're fucking both of them. Aren't you?"

"That's pretty free," I comment.

He blushes, but he doesn't look down. He meets my eyes, and I have to give him credit; I'm looking at him damned hard. He doesn't apologize. A fact for which I'm glad. I don't want him to. I told him to speak freely, and he did. This whole conversation is a test, and I'm starting to get a little hard. I look down his body. He's on the skinny side. There's something almost effeminate about him – the curve to his waist or the smoothness of his neck. I find myself wondering if this is his natural state or if he's enhanced himself to look more like he feels. If so, bully for him. I know if I had his abilities, I'd play a little, too. I allow my gaze to stop on his dick, held tight in those damnable leather trousers he insists on wearing. He's either hung like a giraffe or he's hard, too. Maybe both.

When I meet his eyes again, his lips are parted and his pupils dilated.

"Yeah," I finally say. "What of it?"

"I just…" he starts. He clears his throat and squares his shoulders. "Harry is my godfather and Draco is my cousin, and they seem to be fighting a lot and—"

"You're worried," I interject, pursing my lips and nodding once. "Understandable. Especially since it's over you."

He doesn't do me the discourtesy of trying to look shocked. This is not news to him. "I…didn't want to be the cause of…problems for them," he hedges so very politely. Like we're not talking about Harry and Draco wanting to fuck the living daylights out of him.

"I'm not worried about it," I tell him.

"You're not, sir?"

I let myself smile just a little bit at that one. Well-placed. Deferent. "Teddy," I say, "Fighting is their foreplay. It always has been, and it always will be."

Now he smiles almost shyly. He's aware of this, too. Interesting.

"What do you want, Lupin?" I ask. I unclasp my hands and lay them on the armrests. His eyes track the movement then meet my gaze again. So subtle, but I know we're understanding one another perfectly.

He takes one step forward.

"Unh unh," I say, flicking the back of one finger at him to tell him to step back again. He does. I consider him for a moment, look him up and down once more. There's only one way for this to go. "Strip," I tell him.

And I don't know if I expected some virginal appalled response or a sexual harassment suit or what, but I don't get any of that. I get the aroused fluttering of his lashes, and then his hands go to his shirt and peel it off over his head.

There are muscles under there I wasn't aware of. That or he's so good at morphing, he added them before he lifted the hem. His nipples are dark. There is no hair on his chest. I wet my bottom lip and nod for him to continue.

The trousers, boots, and socks go next, leaving him in tight, cock-hugging pants. There's a smattering of hair down his belly and over his lean thighs and calves. His ankles are bony and somehow beautiful. But I'm a bloke, so my gaze comes back to the proverbial elephant in the room.

The kid's packing.

"I believe I said _strip_ ," I say.

He inhales, takes the waistband of his pants in his hands, and then works them down hips, thighs, and then off. He stands tall again, unable to mask the way his face says he wants my approval.

Goddamn, he's got it.

It's easily nine inches, so heavy it leans off to the side and even slightly down. It's roseate, the eager head slipping out of the foreskin for me.

I say nothing, but I pick up my wand and fashion a cushion on the floor between my feet. I nod to it.

The boy kneels, his cock bobbing obscenely as he moves, then he looks up at me for permission. 

"Go on then," I tell him.

He falls to it with hunger, loosening my belt, unfastening my flies, reaching in and dragging out my prick, eyes feasting on it. It twitches in his hands.

He looks up at me again.

"I'm betting you either suck cock like a virgin or a pro," I tell him. "Which is it, kid?"

He slants me a flat-out evil smile and then aims me into his mouth and slides all the way down until his face is pressed to my groin and I'm lodged in his throat.

My head falls back, and I'm gasping, momentarily undone by it. He swallows around me, squeezing down so bloody tight, huffing warm air through his nose. I look down at him. His eyes are watering, his mouth stretched open around the thick root of me.

"Shit, Teddy," I sigh on a laugh. 

He pulls back only enough to look up at me, eyes innocent and dark.

"Bob your head for Daddy," I breathe, sending up a half-hearted apology to Remus wherever he may be.

But the kid doesn't even blink. Well, he does, but in a good way. He groans around my cock and then does as told, bobbing his head up and down, covering his teeth and letting his spit run out over my cock to ease the way.

"Goddamn son of a bitch," I moan, letting my hand cup the back of his head. I don't know if it's the best head I've ever gotten – both Harry and Draco are quite talented – but I think it's the easiest. There's no gagging or scraping or false-starts. Teddy's made for me. And that, in itself, is a turn on.

I pull his mouth off my cock by the hair. His mouth is sloppy red. I stand up, and he automatically scoots back. When I feed him my cock again, he's eager, all over it, whining and chasing it down, all open-mouthed animal want.

When I fit it inside, he shuts his eyes and sucks. I stroke his hair, cup his jaw. Then I take his head in both hands and I start to thrust the whole of my cock in and out of his mouth.

"You like Daddy's cock?"

He whimpers. I glance down to see that his own prick is drooling, leaving a long line of pre-come dangling from its head. For the first time, I wish one of the other two were here to suck that beast of a cock for him. Draco. Definitely. That or I want Harry to do it with magic. Teddy's humping the air now as I fuck his face, not daring to touch himself. I want Harry here to point his wand and have Teddy coming in seconds.

That thought, along with the sight of my prick stretching Teddy's mouth open over and over again, is most certainly enough, and I hold him close, trembling, and start to come. He swallows, suckling again, and I grit my teeth against crying out at how good it feels.

I stroke his pretty face and ease my cock over his tongue until I'm through. When I pull it out, he falls forward in an effort to keep sucking it.

I smile down at him and tuck myself away. I sit back down in my chair and beckon him. He stands on shaky legs. 

"Turn around," I tell him, and when he does, I pull him back onto my lap. I drape one of his legs and then the other over the armrests. His head comes to lie against my shoulder on his moan. I weigh his gorgeous cock in my hand and murmur against the shell of his ear, "Say my name."

What comes out – what hitches out on his breath – is, "D-Daddy…"

Oh, this is going to be so fucking good.

Not just now, my hand milking him and his arse wiggling against my spent cock through my jeans. But _this_. Him and me and the easiness with which he's accepted the role. And him and me and Harry and Draco. I bloody can't wait to introduce them to my boy.

He writhes on top of me as I pull on his cock, drop my hand to fondle his bollocks gently, as I pluck at his tits hard, leaving his cock to bounce with his undulations.

He turns his face into my neck and breathes moist breaths against me. I take his cock in my hand again and let it fly. His mouth opens. He holds his breath. Then his come shoots in an arc out onto the cushion, and he's whimpering, "Daddy, Daddy, Nnnndaddy…" like he's been dying to do just that.

I thumb over the soft slit of him, rubbing his spunk over the tender head until he tries to close his legs. I let him. I'd hold him, cradle him – he's so goddamned brilliant – but we're not quite there yet.

"Up," I command and then help him stand, all wobbly and spent.

I move my chair back behind my desk and pick up my quill and parchment. He dresses once more, and I start checking off items on the list York sent me for the mess hall order. I speak to Teddy without looking up. "This has nothing to do with the work. You do your work well, you stay on. Period. No matter what. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," he says, throat scratchy from my cock bruising it.

"Draco's cooking tomorrow night. He's good at it. Come by if you want to. Eight o'clock." I look up at him.

He's buttoning his trousers when he nods.

"Good," I say. "Double check on Claudette for me before your shift's over, too, would you? She was too fussy for anyone to get near her today."

"Yes, sir," he says again. "Thank you, sir."

I quirk a smile at him. "Get out of here."

He smiles back, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Okay, Daddy." Then he's out the door, leaving me to throb in the wake of that word and what we've suddenly become.

 

The next day and a half are work, work, work. I've barely even seen any of them, not even when I crashed into bed late last night. Harry had already sacked out in his own room, but Draco was up late fixing a mistake in the numbers and hadn't even dragged his arse home yet. I thought about going to his office, rubbing his neck and then ordering him into bed, but I was just too bloody knackered myself, and I think I was asleep before the sheets even got warm.

I heard Draco come in around two, quietly rummage in the kitchen, and then close the door to his own room. I had hoped he'd choose Harry's, but no such luck.

That's fine. All that shit ends tonight.

I'm finishing signing the paychecks when Padma Patil bursts into my office.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It's Stella."

I follow her out of the room at a brisk clip and pass her on the way to the paddock. 

Harry's already by the dragon's side when I arrive. He looks up at me hopelessly. His wand dangles from his hand, useless. Malfoy is outside the paddock, leaning his chin on the rail, just watching Harry, keeping a silent vigil.

"What do you need?" I ask Harry.

"I dunno," he answers.

I nod. "Patil, where's Lupin?"

"I believe he took Claudette for a test flight."

"Fuck."

But then it occurs to me. I pull my wand and produce my Patronus. The wolf explodes from my wand, looking around, teeth bared.

"Find Teddy," I tell it and then watch it run through the ranch, around a corner, and away.

I look at Harry. "Just keep her comfortable. I'll be right back."

Harry nods. He shares a look with Malfoy and then turns back to Stella, conjuring warming charms and pain-relievers. I take Padma aside, out of the paddock. "Get me all the literature you can on whatever you think this could be."

She nods and takes off at a run. She's my best researcher, and I've no doubt she'll be back with volumes. I just don't know if it will be in time.

I _Accio_ a tarp to use as a blanket. "Malfoy," I call, and he shakes himself and moves to help me, mucking up his dress shoes and silk trousers more readily than I'd assumed he would. We drape the tarp over Stella. I crouch beside Harry. "How long have you been here?"

"I dunno," he says again. He looks haggard.

"Three hours," Draco supplies in his stead. He's standing there with his arms crossed, frowning.

"Harry, go get some tea or something. Sit down somewhere. I'll take over for you," I tell him.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Malfoy?" I start.

"Right," he says. "Tea." Then he leaves the paddock and Harry closes his eyes on a heavy sigh.

"Do you think it's just age?" Harry asks me. 

"I wish I knew." I scratch at my neck and then peer into her drooping right eye. "She hasn't been spry for a long time, but I figured she had another five years to go. How does she respond to—"

I'm interrupted by Teddy striding into the paddock and stripping off his leather gloves as he goes, letting them drop to the ground. He crouches next to me, his hand going to Stella's neck straight off. He looks at her, at me, at Harry. "Hey," is all he says. He frowns and strokes her head. "Can I have a few minutes with her?"

I stand and gesture for Harry to come with me. He does so with reluctance, and we leave the paddock only to lean against the railing and watch. Malfoy returns with two cups of tea, one for Harry and one for me. Harry takes his with a not-at-all-begrudging 'thank you' and sips as Malfoy settles next to him. I notice the hand he lays on Harry's back, and I'd smile if I weren't positively stymied by Stella.

Dragons tend to die like they live, going out in a blast of fire, smoke, and honor. To die quietly is not the dragon way. Not that I've experienced at any rate. 

Malfoy's hand strokes down Harry's tense back, fingers tucking securely into Harry's waistband. Harry sips his tea, watching Teddy and frowning. I watch then, too. Watch him lean in, both hands on Stella's face. Teddy closes his eyes and starts murmuring something.

"What's he doing, Charlie?" Malfoy whispers.

I shake my head slowly. "I don't know."

I'm not sure if I'm seeing things, but Teddy's hands appear to glow a soft pink. He brushes his thumbs over Stella's armored brows tenderly. He stops speaking and seems to wait for an answer. They're so still. I don't even dare breathe. The only movement is the rising of steam from two mugs and the lifting and lowering of Stella's back with her labored breath.

Five slow minutes go by, and I stand there listening to my own heart beating, tea going cold.

Finally, Teddy opens his eyes. He strokes down Stella's snout and murmurs something again. Then he stands, stretches, and turns to the three of us.

He walks over to the rail and addresses me. "She needs a trough full of firewhiskey and several buckets of burning embers. Her fire's out."

"Merlin," Harry breathes. "That's it? She's not dying?"

"No," Teddy smiles. "She says she's got ten years left. She seemed quite certain." His eyes flick to Malfoy and then settle again on me. "That's it, sir."

"Good work, Lupin," I tell him. He beams at me, beams at Harry next. Harry reaches out. He squeezes his shoulder, jostling him, and Teddy's hair goes magenta so fast, it ripples. He looks at Malfoy, blushing and then dropping his gaze.

"Harry," I say.

He turns to me, ready to spring into action, of course.

"Go home," I tell him.

His face falls.

"Malfoy, see that he gets there?"

He nods, all business.

I turn back to Teddy as Malfoy manages to half-drag Harry away. Patil has just run up as well. "You two, get a team together and bring her what she needs. Report back to me in two hours. I'll be in my office."

Patil hurries off again, but Teddy lags behind.

"What?" I say.

He blinks and steps closer. "Your Patronus," he says and stops.

I cross my arms. "What of it?"

"It's…a wolf."

"It's none of your business," I say. "Dinner at eight." Then I leave him to his task and walk away.

And it's all I can do not to think of him with every step.

 

When Teddy shows up at five of, he breaks up the biscuit fight in which Harry is chucking stale ones at the back of Malfoy's head while he attempts to stir his now-famous cherry sauce.

"Bloody shove it up your arse, you giant dick," Malfoy's in the middle of growling, unable to stop stirring for fear his creation will scald.

Harry's in the middle of a snicker, his arm pulled back, biscuit at the ready, when Teddy sticks his head in the door. "Hey. May I come in?"

I look up from my _Prophet_ reading and can't help the slow smile at seeing him there, freshly showered and eager. He's got, of all things, a box of chocolates in his hands that he must have bought in the village and a bottle of wine as well. I remember how his mouth felt around my cock, and that's what I'm thinking of when his eyes light on me, and he smiles, too.

"Come in," I tell him, putting down my paper and standing. "You didn't have to." I take the chocolates and wine from him.

"I didn't know red or white, so I just went red. Hope that's okay," he says. He looks at Harry. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry says back, eyes a little wide.

"Hey, Draco," Teddy calls into the kitchen.

Malfoy peers over his shoulder at Teddy. He looks him up and down. "Red's fine," he says, still stirring.

I deposit the gifts on the counter and suffer a long, questioning look – slightly accusing – from Harry. He knows it's not innocent. He knows because he knows _me_. It's easier to put it off on me than to accept his own Teddy-induced erections. It's also a lot easier to blame Malfoy and project it all onto him. Harry can't do the same shit with me, and that's precisely why it has to be this way. I give Harry a pat on the arse and an it'll-be-okay wink.

"How's that coming, Malfoy?" I ask.

"Ask Potter," he spits. But then he sighs. "It's done, actually."

I wander over to leave a long, moist kiss on the side of his neck. "Looks beautiful," I tell him. Then I turn back to Harry and Teddy looking awkward as hell, like they've never been in the same room together.

This is going to be atrociously fun.

I bark, "Let's eat!"

 

It's delicious, but no one except Teddy is eating too much. Teddy makes up for that, though, by eating three plates-full. 

"Wow, Draco, when did you learn to cook?" he says, dabbing his mouth and missing the blop of cherry sauce at the corner.

Three men shift uncomfortably in their seats. We all want to lick it off. I've kept it together all through the meal, not drinking too much, not dragging Teddy into my lap, etc. But now…God, now it's more than I can stand. 

"Excuse me, Malfoy, I'm sorry," I say, interrupting his attempt to talk about cooking when I know all he wants is to drop down under the table and suck us all off. I lean over to Teddy whose eyes go a little wide. I swipe my tongue over the blob of cherry sauce, and he whimpers slightly. I take advantage and delve my tongue into his mouth.

We snog for a good minute, minute and a half. I can hear Harry and Malfoy stop breathing. I can hear it when they start again, too. Teddy's mouth is sweet and pliant and I leave it almost regretfully, licking my lips and watching his eyes slowly open again.

When I look at the other two, it's as though they've both been hexed by different spells. Malfoy looks close to coming. Harry looks like he wants to run from the room.

"Charlie, I—" Harry starts. Ah, the good godfather. He's going to coolly decline.

"Harry," I say, "you want to screw his perfect arse just like I do. If you deny it, I'm going to lose my temper."

He throws his napkin down on the table and stands. A muscle in his jaw is jumping. I lean further back in my chair.

"Who says you can just decide for all of us?" he grits out.

It's almost comical, since we had pretty much come to just that agreement. He's conveniently forgotten maybe. That or he's just projecting again.

"Not denying it then, I see," I tell him, not bothering to raise my voice.

He blinks. He blushes hot and fast. He blinks some more. He grips the edge of the table, and then his eyes land on Teddy. "I—" Harry starts. They stare at each other for long seconds. Then Harry's gaze drifts to Malfoy who is watching him keenly. Harry swallows.

To my surprise, Teddy stands next. He walks around the table until he's next to Harry. I think he's going to take his hand or hug him and decline himself, but instead he resolutely grabs Harry around the back of his head and just plants one on him.

Malfoy gasps. I think Harry does, too, but Teddy swallows it, dipping his tongue into Harry's mouth sweetly. Harry's hands come up, hover for a moment, and then take Teddy by the hips hard, hauling him close and groaning. Then Teddy's hands are in his hair, yanking while he sighs into the kiss, rubbing himself against Harry's body wantonly.

I look at Malfoy, sitting there dumbstruck. He looks at me. I nod over to Harry and Teddy in a go-on gesture. He swallows and rises, walking around the table on shaky legs. I want to palm my cock so bloody bad, but I just watch as Malfoy steps up behind Teddy, presses himself to his back, and starts to mouth over his neck. His hands slide over Harry's on Teddy's hips, and Harry gasps. The sound makes my cock jump in my jeans.

I pull my wand while they all snog and Vanish the remains of dinner. Hell, I go a step further and just get rid of the whole table.

Harry pulls out of the kiss and looks at Teddy searchingly. He looks over Teddy's shoulder at Malfoy, who manages to grin even while biting down on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy whimpers again.

"I'm glad that's settled," I say. "Now, all three of you. To the living room. Right bloody now."

 

I have to cut off all of Harry's annoying godfather "issues" – his 'Are you sure, Teddies' and 'God, I feel like a right gits' and things. I pull him to me, grab his fuckable arse and start massaging it. Harry loves that. It relaxes him. It reminds him I'm in control and I'd never let anybody hurt him or his godson. He rests his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. I smile. "C'mere," I instruct and pull him to the sofa. I relax into one corner, one foot on the floor and one along the back, and nestle Harry against me, facing out. So he can watch.

Because thankfully, Draco Malfoy has no such issues and is all the fuck over Teddy Lupin.

"Malfoy," I call.

He sucks off Teddy's neck, his lips bruised-looking. "Yes?"

I crook my finger and he comes to kneel next to the sofa. I run one hand into his hair and press his face down into Harry's crotch. He goes easily, hungrily.

"This is where you live," I tell him.

Harry leans his head back against my shoulder, lips parting, as Malfoy nods, slurping at Harry's denim-covered cock. Harry's hand joins mine and we mess Malfoy's hair up good. My cock is getting harder and harder against Harry's now-squirming arse.

I shove Malfoy's head off. He comes up panting. He eyes Harry's soaked jeans, his obvious erection, and gives the display a little arrogant smile.

"Teddy?" I say, my voice changed from my own arousal.

"Yes, sir," he answers.

Harry groans in response, and Malfoy whispers, "Shite…"

They have no _idea_ what's coming.

"Hold still," I tell Teddy. Then I withdraw my wand, aim it at him, and strip him bare in one swish.

He sort of gasps a laugh and then doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, so he just rubs them along his thighs over and over. His cock bobs in that deliciously heavy way it has.

"What do you want, sweetheart," I murmur to him, the backs of my fingers tickling up and down Harry's arm all the while.

Teddy, bless him, gets all shy. "Er…" he begins. "Draco?"

Draco's head snaps up as though he's been called in class and doesn't have the answer ready. 

Teddy smiles at him and, no shit, shuffles his feet.

Harry reaches out with a foot and nudges Draco in the arse. Draco looks at him, and Harry raises his brows. That's all he needs. He gets up and walks over to Teddy, yanking his shirt off as he goes.

"What do you want him to do to you?" I ask. "Or what do you want to do to him?" 

Harry practically purrs against me, so I slip my hand down to cup his bollocks and roll them slowly through his jeans.

Teddy touches Draco's pale chest, his fingers slipping down. He turns his hand palm up and squeezes Draco's cock through his trousers. "I want him to fuck me," he says, looking into his eyes. "With no prep."

They stare at each other for a moment, Draco frowning a little even as he rocks into Teddy's touch. But then he grabs Teddys' wrist so fast it's a blur as he spins him, pulls his arm back behind him, and wrestles him easily to the ground onto his knees and bent over at the waist.

Teddy gasps, cheek pressed to the rug, but once Draco has him in position – which took about two seconds – he sighs and spreads his legs, arching to open and display his arsehole for the taking.

"Damn…" I breathe against Harry's ear. I've never seen Malfoy top. I should have known he'd be all Slytherin-callous about it. Even though, at heart, he's a complete softy. More than any of us. Which is why watching him now, like this, wrenching open his trousers, is so bloody thrilling.

"Can you lubricate yourself, Teddy?" I ask.

He nods vigorously. Draco fishes his cock out.

"Then do it," I order.

Teddy closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment, and then I see it dripping out of him, running down his bollocks and his thighs.

"But you heard the boy," I tell Draco. "No fingers."

"That won't be a problem," Draco says, staring down at Teddy's slick cleft and stroking himself. 

He aims, rubs the head of his cock over the pucker again and again. Harry's breath hitches. I pop the button on his jeans and slip my hand inside.

Draco holds his breath and pushes. Teddy's eyes flutter closed as the cock penetrates him slowly. Arousal pumps through my body watching it – watching Teddy's hole eat it up. I grasp Harry's cock under the head and begin to tug and twist, even as Draco releases the base of his cock to get all the way inside, and then smoothes his palms over Teddy's upturned arse.

Teddy whimpers. Draco smacks his arsecheeks, one and then the other, grabbing them, massaging them, squeezing them around his cock and gritting his teeth and then opening them, thumbs pulling until Teddy cries out and turns his forehead to the floor.

"He's good at this," I murmur to Harry.

He breathes a little laugh. "Yeah. I know."

And _that_ I did _not_ know. Knowing it – picturing it – does things to me, and it's all I can do not to strip Harry's jeans down and impale him on my cock right this minute.

But I keep it in my pants, leisurely stroking Harry inside his, and together we watch Malfoy bang the shit out of Teddy Lupin.

He holds nothing back, pounding his cock into Teddy's arse while Teddy's moans of pleasure are punctuated by the force.

"That good, Malfoy?" I ask.

His answer is to smack Teddy's arse again. "Unbelievable," he sighs. His hips slow and he stays deep as he looks over at us. He meets my gaze but then becomes quickly distracted by my hand disappeared down the front of Harry's jeans. Draco's eyes darken as he watches the movement against the denim, and he times his thrusts to match my rhythm. Teddy and Harry both groan.

Draco turns back to the boy on his knees in front of him, stuffed full of his cock. He withdraws, slowly and completely. Teddy whines, and his arsehole, newly stretched, stays open for it. Draco plunges back inside, fucking a plaintive cry from Teddy's throat.

"You like that?" Draco asks him.

"Unh huh," Teddy whines.

So Draco does it again, pulling the entire length of his cock out until the head just kisses the stretched open rim, and then driving it cruelly back inside. Harry starts panting against me. I slow my strokes, and he out-and-out groans, drowning out Teddy entirely.

"Charlie Weasley," Malfoy half-grunts, half-sighs, "may I ask what you're doing to Potter?"

"So he's Potter now you're getting all possessive of his cock?" I smile. Draco shoots me a very Slytherin grin and starts fucking Teddy faster, staying inside. It makes a delightfully disgusting sound, seeing as how Teddy's slicked himself even further.

Teddy's arse is bouncing like mad, and Draco's biting his lip – his sign that he's close – when a beautiful, surprising thing happens. And it shouldn't have been surprising in the least.

Teddy morphs. Into Harry.

So suddenly, Draco is mad inside Harry's arse, and Harry is watching this from the sofa, from my lap, and he gives this little choked gasp, and when Draco realizes, his lips part, his hips stutter in their rhythm, and when Teddy says, in Harry's deeper voice, "Do it, Malfoy," Draco, quite frankly, just loses his shit.

"Merlin…fuck…fuck…" he grunts and then starts coming, sighing and rubbing his hands up Teddy's broader back, over the globes of his meatier, fuzzy arse, over his back again, groaning and thrusting and finally bending and laying his cheek between Teddy's shoulder blades to lazily fuck out the last.

And all the while, Teddy is watching Harry through his own eyes.

It's the most riveting and useful display of Slytherinism I've ever seen.

As Draco jabs into him a couple more times, Teddy turns once more, becomes himself, and then Draco withdraws, panting, and I pull my hands from Harry's pants, wiping the copious pre-come on his denimed thigh.

"Your turn," I tell Harry, shoving him a little to get him off my aching cock.

"Teddy?" Draco asks. "Are you all right?"

Teddy rolls to his back, smiling hugely. "I'm quite all right," he says, and Draco gives him a hand up.

"I want to feel that arse," Draco growls, reaching around and running his fingers into the boy's crack, pushing one inside.

Teddy gasps and stumbles a little in Draco's arms. Draco sneaks a peek at Harry getting situated on the sofa, pulling his fat cock out of his jeans and pants and stroking it slowly.

"I think I stretched him well enough for you," Draco allows. "And he's good and wet." Draco turns Teddy toward the sofa. "Are you ready for him?" Not knowing who he's talking to exactly, Teddy and Harry both answer in the affirmative.

As Teddy makes his way to the sofa, I beckon Draco.

It's hard to pay attention to Teddy coming to stand in front of the man he's called his godfather, when I've got Draco Malfoy settling between my legs. His mouth, that is. He opens it over the denim like he did with Harry. He's sated, so he goes slow, slurping and biting up and down the length of my erection and making these huffy-moaning noises that make me want to shove it straight down his slender throat.

I lay my hand on his head, lean my head back, and just let him have free rein as I turn my eyes on the other two.

I've never seen Harry so nervous. I doubt Teddy can _tell_ that he is – Harry's learned from dealing with anxious dragons how to play it close to the vest – but he is. It's in the bob of his Adam's apple, the jumping of his pulse at the base of his throat, the way his hand clenches and opens on the sofa cushion.

"Harry?" Teddy says, and it's so goddamned sweet I almost don't let Harry have him. But Malfoy is licking hard swipes under the head of my cock, so I'm pretty much good with anything the others want to do for the moment.

For the moment.

Harry reaches for the boy, taking his hand, and then Teddy climbs on, straddling his lap. Teddy smiles down at Harry, and because of their positioning, The Savior of the Bloody World has to look up to meet his eyes. He does. There's something beautiful in that that makes me tug at Draco's silky hair to get him to ease up. I'm not ready to come in my pants like a fourth year on his first date.

Draco grumbles – he was hitting his stride – but then goes back to licking the bulge slowly.

Teddy leans down and kisses Harry almost chastely, testing him. His tongue darts out, and he gives Harry's lower lip a little bite. Harry opens his mouth and snogs him hard, pulling on his hips until Teddy settles on him, their cocks touching. Teddy starts to move against him, and Harry's hands roam his back, pulling him down, closer, harder, until Teddy gasps out of the kiss and rises up.

There are no words as Harry takes his own cock by the base to steady it – as Teddy resituates and helps Harry guide it in – as Harry watches Teddy's rapt face as he slowly eases down and Harry's thick cock opens him, sliding in easy from Malfoy's spunk.

The little frown that creases between Teddy's brows as he settles is perhaps hotter than the way his prick presses to Harry's body. His hair flashes hot pink, and Harry's hands card into it. Teddy starts to rock.

"Kiss him, Harry," I instruct, and as he does, as their tongues touch softly and they kiss deep and unhurried even as Teddy rolls his hips and fucks himself on Harry's cock, Draco turns his head in my lap to watch.

I have to start thinking of old Quidditch scores – that time Ravenclaw was up by 160 but I'd seen the Snitch, and I had to fight off Li for it until we'd scored one more time – because Draco is rubbing his face all over my soaked jeans, and I'm pre-coming, and Teddy is whining and speeding up, and Harry's hands have taken him by the hips now, and I can see his fingers _dig in_.

Harry leans his head back onto the sofa while Teddy slams himself down now. Harry fumbles for and finds Teddy's cock and starts jacking it. He opens drugged eyes to watch Teddy bite his lip and bounce. Then Teddy comes, spurting shiny ribbons onto Harry's stomach and hand. In moments, Harry joins him, groaning more luridly than he probably wanted to allow himself, and Draco makes a little noise against my straining cock that has me hauling him up by the hair again. We both watch Harry's cock pumping it into him – how it dribbles out, how Teddy is a complete mess now, fucked open and leaking two men's semen, and whimpering, whimpering, _whimpering_.

Harry pulls him close and starts whispering something in Teddy's ear that I can't make out. Teddy rolls his hips, gasps, pulls back smiling at him. And I know I'm never going to ask.

"Harry," I say, though. He looks, and I yank open the button fly of my jeans and drag my cock out over my pants. Draco licks his swollen lips. "You and Malfoy. Get me ready for him."

Teddy slowly rises up until Harry's softening cock falls out of him.

"You all right?" Harry asks.

Teddy edges off his lap, nodding.

"Merlin, he's a metamorphmagus," I chastise Harry. "The boy can take a cock! He brought wine and chocolates; what do you want from him?"

Malfoy could very obviously not care less about any of it, since he's hollowing his cheeks around my dick at the moment.

"Teddy. On the floor. Face away."

His gaze finds mine briefly as he nods his assent. Then he drops down and lifts his hips, showing me… _everything_. The way he's stretched, the way he's red, the way he's sopping wet. I hold Malfoy's head still and leverage up, fucking his face for a few moments just to let the power of my lust take hold. Malfoy chokes, gagging, and I fuck him just a little bit more, finally shoving him off hard, the both of us gasping. 

He wipes his mouth.

I stand up.

"Harry," I say.

He joins Malfoy, kneeling at my feet, leans in and licks up my shaft. Malfoy watches and then joins in, laving the other side. Teddy waits.

I lay a hand on each of their heads, Harry's coarse, Malfoy's fine. Harry's lips suck along the side. Malfoy's tongue darts against the crown. And then they meet over the head of my cock, at first tasting, one and then the other – Harry swiping over the slit, Malfoy mouthing it – and then finally finding each other in this slow, dirty snog with my cock between them, slipping in and out of their hot mouths. 

It's messy and obscene and bloody beautiful, the two of them making up real nice over my cock. Harry takes Malfoy by the back of the head, tilting his own. Malfoy moans.

"Now finger fuck that boy's sloppy arse," I tell them.

Malfoy's breath huffs hot against my shaft. But Harry reaches out first, tickling Teddy's arsehole with one finger and then pushing two into him. It makes a squelching sound, and Teddy cries out.  
Malfoy angles his hand and dips one finger in alongside Harry's two – and then sneaks in a second so that Teddy's taking four fingers – and they both keep sucking me, and this right here might just be heaven, I'm thinking.

Harry's mouth fits over me and slides decidedly down even as Teddy fucks his arse back on their fingers helplessly. Malfoy licks where Harry's lips meet my cock and follow back up until he's snogging Harry again, desperate and hungry for it – my taste in his lover's mouth.

"That's enough," I finally say. Because it's either come all over their faces – or properly fuck my boy. "Go watch from the sofa. Make out or wank or whatever you like," I tell them. I can't take my eyes off the feast in front of me.

They pull their hands from Teddy's arse, and he mewls. I lower myself to my knees. I Summon a plump pillow from the sofa. "On your back, boy," I command.

Teddy turns over. I manhandle him until he's where the others can see what's happening, and I shove the pillow under his lower back and arse. He obliges by pulling his legs up. He's so exposed. He's hard again. His cock drools a little pre-come onto his stomach and it slowly rolls toward his chest.

I hitch his legs over my shoulders. I aim matter-of-factly. I push hard and enter him swiftly, filling him up with one brutal stroke.

He turns his head and cries out. I throw my hips into it and bang him hard and fast from the start, working up a friction. He lies there, jostled and almost continually moaning from it. My arms bracket either side of his shoulders. I come up off my knees entirely, my thighs taking the strain. And I hammer him. I keep it up for maybe five minutes. I'm grunting and growling, and I want him so badly, I'm almost afraid of this feeling in my gut, up in my chest. 

I could hurt him. I know I could.

But that's when he starts crying, "Daddy… P-please D-daddy…"

I slow my thrusts way down, easing in and out. There's a high whine from the sofa and the sound of slapping flesh, and I just don't even give a damn. Having Teddy Lupin under me, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, calling me his Daddy… I never even thought I'd want this. Now I don't know if I'll ever get enough.

It's a dangerous feeling.

"Your cunt feels so good around Daddy's cock," I whisper to him. "How do you want your Daddy to fuck you, sweetheart?" 

He whines, and I lay on top of him, taking him in my arms. His wraps his around my neck. His eyes are wide and sweet. I'm fucking deep now, staying deep.

"Tell Daddy how it feels when he's fucking you." Merlin, I'm high on it. Saying it. Being it.

"So good," he says softly.

"Does it hurt a little bit?"

"Just a little bit."

"And do you like that?" I thrust hard a few times, making his pretty face crumple.

"Ye-e-es," he answers.

"Is it wrong for Daddy to fuck his boy?"

He shakes his head no.

"Not even a little bit wrong-feeling?"

"A…a little," he concedes.

"But you like that?"

His arms grip me tight then. "Yesssss!"

"You want Daddy to come inside you?" I'm so close, goddamn it.

He nods. "Please, Daddy. I want it."

I glance, for the first time, at the sofa. Harry's watching, and Draco is lying between his legs, bobbing his head. Harry gives me a little smile. His hand is threaded into Draco's hair.

I look down at Teddy, moving in him so slow. "You want it?" I say again.

He nods.

I unwrap his arms from around me and pin them over his head. I come up on my feet again and bend him in two. I fuck hard and fast.

"You're so full of come," I tell him. "You want even more? You little cock slut?"

He slips, says my name, "Charlie…"

I'm too far gone to care. And actually, it sounds really bloody good.

My bollocks draw up. It thunders through me, making me gasp and pant. My come floods his arse, squishing out, running down his cleft. I'm coming so hard, I think I could black out from it. I grit my teeth, my muscles trembling with effort, and pump him full. 

Three cocks. Three loads of come. Teddy Lupin is a fucking miracle.

 

Harry must have come in Draco's mouth at some point. I don't even know. Everybody dressed, and then somehow Harry and Draco absconded with the wine Teddy brought and made off to Harry's room, but not before Harry hugged Teddy goodnight and Draco smacked him on the arse.  
Now it's just him and me.  
"Do you want to stay?" I ask. 

He reaches out and idly traces the shiny remains of a bad burn on my arm. "I promised Padma I'd take her graveyard shift."

I'm leaned back against the kitchen counter, and he leans into me. He smells like me. It makes me want to growl.

"You're something else, Teddy Lupin," I tell him.

He looks up at me with a wicked smile that I can feel into my toes. 

Shit.

I walk him to the door. He turns in the open doorway, and, like I do it all the time, I tug him to me for a fierce kiss.

"The password on the door wards is 'bowtruckle tits'," I say when I finally pull back from him.

He laughs. He can lull a dragon with one slight movement of his wand, but he laughs like a boy.

"Come back anytime."

He bites his lip, looks at mine. He nods.

Then he turns and tromps down the stairs to the ground level and sets off toward the paddocks.

I lean in the open doorway, my arms crossed over my chest, and watch him.

He turns once and waves jauntily.

Merlin's saggy-arse bollocks. I'm in big bloody trouble.

 

Harry shows up in my office two weeks later.

"What's up?"

"Charlie," he says, and I know this isn't dragon-related.

I look at him a moment, then I gesture for him to come around the desk. He perches his arse on the edge, and I settle a hand familiarly on his thigh.

"I know why you're here," I tell him.

He flushes with guilt, so I flash him a smile and fiddle with the inseam on his jeans.

"Harry, it's all right. I never intended to keep a bloody harem."

He looks at me, and I'm surprised at the warmth there. Harry and I always made good friends – great friends. Clearly, that's not meant to change.

"When are the two of you moving out then?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

"I need to requisition a new flat." He rubs his scar absently. "Two bedroom, because you know we're going to row."

I snort, but then I tell him, "I'm going to miss witnessing the make up sex."

"We'll try to have some of it in the corral, don't worry," he laughs.

"I'll have something cleaned up for you by the end of the day."

He looks down. "Thanks, Charlie." Then, "You know this doesn't have to do with…"

"I know," I tell him. Even though it does and we both know it. "C'mere."

When he's close enough, I jerk him down by the front of the shirt and snog him soundly. "Monogamy's a bitch," I warn him.

"And polyamory's not?"

I scoff at his term. "I just like to fuck, Potter."

He straightens and gives me a knowing smirk. 

"Don't start in on some heart-of-gold, love enough for every cock I come across bullshit, Harry. There's only one thing I love like that in this world, and that's a fire-breathing, winged, bloody great lizard, all right?"

"I love you, Charlie," he gushes suddenly.

"Sod off!"

He's edging toward the door. "I looooove you, Charlie," he goads.

"Shut it, you bloody ponce of an arse."

"I love you so much I—"

I draw my wand, but the shit _Expelliarmuses_ me before I can even blink. Then he laughs his stupid arse off all the way out the door.

"Barmy git!" I yell after him.

I _Accio_ my wand, shake my head, and start the paperwork for his and Draco's move. It's only when I'm writing the date that I realize it.

Bill will be here tomorrow.

 

We're just administering a salve to Norberta's right wing, so for a moment, I don't understand at all the terror that has come to fill Teddy's eyes, but it registers soon enough.

"Still playing fast and loose with the Ridgebacks, little brother?"

The smile's on my face before I can stop it, and I turn, grabbing him – we grab each other. I pull him in close.

"Bloody hell, it's good to see you," I say.

"I'd've thought you'd learn to use the blinders after the Claudette incident," he says, banging me on the back heartily.

I pull back and his hands grab and squeeze my shoulders hard. "With Norberta? She's practically a pygmy puff in dragon's clothing."

"It's good to see you, too, Charlie," Bill says, smiling at me. He looks past me, one hand sliding off my shoulder. "Teddy," he says, and in just that one word he says so much about being the relieved near-father-in-law who doesn't have to hate this kid because he didn't break his daughter's heart _too_ badly. I'm sure it helps that Victoire was last seen at the family Christmas function snogging the ever-loving soul out of Eddie Longbottom.

"Mr. Weasley," Teddy almost whispers.

"You're looking fit," Bill says to him. "How do you like working under this one's whip?"

Teddy's eyes go wide for a moment, but then he laughs a little drunkenly, a little too much, and he blushes and proceeds to tell Bill what an honor it is to work with me and goes on and on in such as way as to leave really no doubt that we're fucking.

Bloody great.

"I see," Bill says. But he's looking right at me.

I give him a silent warning (or a plea), but he just shakes his head, shoves me, and says, "I'm hitting the mess for some food. I'm completely knackered. Catch up later?"

I nod. "I'll be back home around eight," I tell him.

"Teddy," he says again, in almost that same exact way, only now there's a note of 'Have fun letting my brother bugger you' in there as well.

When he's gone, I look down at the kid. "Brilliant," I tell him.

"What?" he says.

I just tousle his now blanched white hair. "Do you have Norberta? I need to get back to the office."

"Yeah, sure," he says. When I start to walk away, though, he stops me. "Charlie?"

I turn.

"Do you…not want me to…come over tonight?"

I think for a moment. Then I tell him, "I'm not ashamed of what we're doing, you know."

It's true. I would have told Bill in private at some point. 

"Doesn't mean you'd want me there," he counters.

I frown. "I want you there."

He blushes and drops his gaze. Then he nods. "All right. If you're sure."

"I wouldn't say it unless I was, boy."

He swallows. "Yes, sir."

"Finish up here and then go find and help Patil with those new fire alarm charms."

"Yes, sir."

"Dinner at 8:30. I'm ordering from Zabini's new place down the hill."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you're staying after."

His hair goes lavender. I haven't really figured out what that one means yet, though. Until he whispers, "Thank you, Daddy."

I firm my lips and shove my hands in my pockets in order not to do him right where he sits and seriously freak out Norberta.

I walk away, to my office, to the never-ending paperwork, and I'm only half-hard.

 

Teddy helps me clear dinner away. We do it by hand. I don't know why. We just fall to it, passing one another as we take plates from the table to the sink. Bill is out on the veranda.

Once everything is in the sink, I set the dishes to washing like I learned from my mum.

Teddy sighs. "Did I do all right?"

I know he's not talking about the dishes. I grab him around the back of the neck, pull him close, and murmur in his ear, my lips grazing the shell, "You were fucking lovely."

He hums. He wraps his arms around me slowly, with what feels like effort.

"Sleepy?" I ask him.

"Dandelion wine always does that to me. Mind if I beg off and go to bed?"

"No," I tell him, though my hands can't seem to stop roaming up and down his back. "Knowing my brother, we'll probably be up half the night talking, so…"

"Don't wait up?" he asks, leaning back and looking into my eyes.

"I'll be in some time before dawn."

"I'll be warming the sheets," he answers.

I run an appreciative hand over the swell of his arse. "Anyone ever tell you that you have an arse that won't quit?" I ask philosophically.

"No, but I don't think I've reached my limit yet."

I smack it, squeeze it, and then shove him away from me on a growl. "Go rest before I fuck you on the counter."

"If you insist," he sighs. But then he yawns gigantically.

I swat his arse one more time and because I just cannot keep my bloody hands off of it. Then I turn and watch the dish mop making sudsy circles on a plate for a few moments before taking down the twenty year-old Scotch. I forego glasses.

I take the bottle and walk through the house with it, my boots making heavy scraping sounds even as I hear Teddy cleaning his teeth and running the water. Such a good boy.

When I step out into the night, Bill doesn't turn. He's staring out over the valley at a herd of Thestrals who are grazing in the distance.

Seeing them always makes me think of Freddie. My gut seizes up momentarily. I unscrew the Scotch and take a swig. I join Bill at the railing and lean there, the bottle hanging over the side.

"Mm?" I ask him, holding it out.

He takes it, drinks long, passes it back. Then he takes a pack from the back pocket of his black jeans and lights a fag. He hands it to me without comment, and I take a drag, wondering if Harry will ever come back and steal puffs off my cigarettes. Of all the things, I think I miss that the most so far.

"Why are you being such a morose little bastard over there?" Bill asks when I hand the fag back.

"Er, eat me," I tell him.

He gives me a long, long look.

"So, I know I'm not just on vacation, Charlie," he says. "You said there's some curse-breaking needs done?"

We talk about the job for a little bit, some stray dark magic down near the village. Probably kids playing with a spell book and things got out of hand. The village kids are such plonkers. Like I wasn't!

We talk about Mum and Dad, about Ron and Hermione, about Georgie and the shop and Angelina's pregnancy. I ask after Victoire, and he smiles. "She's brilliant. Going for a Muggle PhD, did I tell you?"

"Merlin," I breathe. "Dom?"

"Quidditch hero. Crap witch." He laughs.

"Louis?"

"I'm changing his name to Little Fred. Every day something new explodes."

We're both silent for a bit, then I snatch his fag away and draw again. I blow the smoke up toward the moon, only half full. "Waxing or waning?" I ask him.

"Definitely waning or I'd be more twitchy," he replies.

I look over and smile at him. He looks over and smiles back. 

I clear my throat. "How's Fleur?" I ask.

His smile falters. He looks back out at the valley. "Fine," he replies, shrugging. "She's fine." He takes the fag back and inhales. Then he drops it and crushes it out. He sneaks that same foot over and nudges at my boot. "You're doing a brilliant thing here, little brother," he says.

"Yeah?" I try not to sound too eager for his approval.

He nods. "I mean, you're crap at charm work. You were always crap at charm work, but…" He shrugs. When he catches my eye, he laughs.

"Prick," I grouse. Then I take a long drink from the bottle, some of it spilling down my neck and soaking my shirt. "Damn," I say.

Bill doesn't say anything. He steps closer. He takes the bottle and sets it down on the floor. When he stands again, he fingers the hem of my shirt. I look between his eyes. "Bill…"

He pulls the shirt up my stomach, my chest, over my head, letting it drop. His eyes are on my lips. They darken. "Fuck, Charlie, it's been a long time," he says.

"Yeah," I agree. His eyes rove over my chest, back up to my lips.

Fuck this shit, I think, and pull him down hard, mashing my lips to his. He's breathing really harsh and biting my lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth, scraping his hands over my skin. Shit, I'm hard as hell in no time. None at all. Like when we were kids.

I wrench his jeans open and bite him back. I get him turned so that he's leaned against the railing. I shove my hand in and find his huge cock and stroke it. He pants against my mouth.

He only lets it go on a few seconds, then he's grasping me by the wrist and pulling my hand out of his pants. I look at him. We're both breathless. Bill's looking into my eyes like he's seeing into me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes.

I sink to my knees in front of him as he pulls out his cock and holds it for me. He holds it with his right hand – the one with the three silver rings on his fingers. Not the left – the one with the wedding band.

I lick my lips, look up at him, and then I open my mouth, let him push it inside, and I suck him.

"Fucking hell, Charlie," he sighs when I bob my head on it. He tastes the same. I think I'm moaning. I don't know. His hands come and hold my head, the palms over my ears making the world sound cottony and strange, like we're in a different dimension all of a sudden where we can do this, where the inevitability of it is only a good thing, not bittersweet. Just goddamned sweet.

I deep throat him and gag. I try again, eyes watering. He groans, "Oh, shit…" and then comes, filling my mouth and throat in turn as I fuck my face onto his cock hard. I'm fucking the whole of him, all the way down and then all the way out, over and over. His hands slip into my hair, and his spunk runs down my face.

When he finishes, I pull off of it only to have him smack my cheeks with the half-hard thing a few times, a deep chuckle rising out of his throat.

"Fuck you," I whisper, my throat damaged now. I wipe my mouth and face with my arm.

He helps me up and pulls me close. His smile is sated and dangerous. He shoves a hand between us and cups my cock. "You don't suck dick anymore, do you?"

"Was it that bloody awful?"

"I came in three minutes. What do you think?"

"Nobody dictates what I do," I tell him. "Not even you, Bill."

He squeezes hard. "You're a top, Charlie. It's just who you are. Except with me."

Now he's teasing me, the backs of his fingernails running up and down my flies.

"You going to molest me all night like when we were kids and you didn't have the bollocks to make me come? Or are you going to be a man and get me off properly?" I want to rock against his hand so badly, but I don't.

"Oh, Charlie," he says. "I didn't come all this way to leave you like this."

"Why did you come all this way?" I'm breathless and I hate him.

He yanks my jeans and pants down around my thighs. He reaches around me with one hand and dips his middle finger into the crack of my arse, finding my hole and petting it. He takes my cock in his other and slides his loose fist slowly up and down.

"Still like it like this?" he asks me.

"No," I grit out.

He chuckles, leaning in and snogging me again. His tongue is Scotch-spicy, warm, and teasing. He circles my rim, applying pressure, and fucks in to the first knuckle. "I love your hot arse, Charlie," he whispers in my ear. "You don't let anybody have that either, do you?"

"You know I don't."

He eases his finger in and out, hand unhurried on my cock.

"You giving yourself time to get hard again, old man?"

He smiles – and slaps my cock. I gasp.

"Put up some privacy charms, goddamnit," I tell him.

He murmurs it, wandless. It makes me shiver. The world is gone. It's just gone. There is only us – me and Bill and my boy asleep inside.

Me and Bill and no one to stop us.

Now that the charms are in place, Bill slips his finger out of me, lets his control slip some and walks me back until I hit the wall of the house.

"Do that thing," I tell him.

He smiles and pulls his wand this time. He does the incantation, and then I'm magically just a little bit lighter. I bend quickly and ditch my jeans and pants, stumbling to get my boots off.

Then he's doing it – he's picking me up – and my back hits the wall hard. I wrap my legs around him, grabbing for the beams over my head to take some of my own weight in my arms. He finds my arsehole with his cock, and he shoves it inside.

"Lube, you fucker."

"Shit." He jostles us against the wall.

"I can't _Accio_ through the wall."

He spits in his hand and reaches around, smearing it where we're joined. It's not much, but I like the burn anyway.

He fucks up into me, and I groan as loud as I bloody want. I use my legs around him and my arms and move on his dick even as he thrusts into me. I wrap one arm around his shoulders just to feel the effort in them, the slight trembling. He's pounding into my prostate, and it's so good it brings tears to my eyes.

"Fuck, Bill."

He grunts.

"Tell me something."

"Tell you what, dammit." His hips are pistoning. We've begun to sweat.

But hell if I know. "Fuck you don't make me come yet," I growl.

But then he whispers, "You're the hottest piece of arse I've ever had," and it spills me over the edge. His huge cock is thrusting in me, burning my insides, and my cock spurts come out onto his stomach, his fuck flinging it as he whips his hips hard and fast.

"Shit…shit…shit," he curses, getting closer and closer to it before finally gasping, filling me with it, shuddering. I grab the beams with both hands again to take the pressure off his arms so that he can just enjoy it – just lose himself inside me.

"God, that's good," I murmur to him. "That's so fucking good." My arse is warm and wet and pliant. I haven't been fucked like that in ages.

We stay connected for a few silent, trembling moments. Then I ease my legs down, and his cock slips out, bouncing free half-hard. He stumbles and then leans his forehead on my shoulder. I just sag against the wall and stroke his stupidly long hair. I play with his fang earring until he says, "Stop it, that tickles," like only a brother can.

He raises his head and backs up to fasten his jeans. I untangle my clothes and put them back on, except for the doused shirt.

I watch him put both hands to his head, pushing the hair back until his fingers are laced together behind his head. He stretches. I don't think I've ever seen anybody more beautiful than my big brother.

"Want to come inside for a nosh?" I ask.

He drops his arms and turns to me. He walks in close, takes my face in his hands, and kisses me. His lips are now tender on mine, his tongue barely dipping in between my lips. It goes on longer than we fucked. 

When he's finished with me and I'm bloody reeling, he says, "Think I'll stay out here a bit and watch the moon rise."

I nod. "Yeah, I could use some sleep."

He smiles at me. Then he turns back out toward the valley, leaning on the railing once more, just like I found him. "Go see to your boy," he says. Then, when I don't answer, "I'll see you in the morning, Charlie."

"You know where the guest room is. Towels and stuff."

"Yeah, I know."

"All right then." 

He draws his wand and takes down the charms, returning the world to its dizzily spinning state.

I go inside and shut the door.

I make my way to the master. Teddy is asleep inside with the light on and a book over half his face. I snort, but he doesn't wake. I've never known such a sound sleeper.

I go to the side of the bed and remove the book stealthily. He grunts in his sleep.

I strip my clothes off again. Why I put them back on at all, I just don't even know. I crawl into the big bed and wave the lights off. When I scoot into his back, Teddy turns, pushing his arse back into my crotch. I take a moment and just breathe in his lavender hair.

"Daddy?" he says sleepily.

"Mm hmm," I reply, Bill's come leaking out of my arse.

I lay there with him till he falls asleep again. I only roll back to my own side once the kid's snoring.

I prop my arm under my head and watch the shadows chase themselves over the ceiling, something I've done since I was a child. 

The shadows always, eventually, make dragons.

I don't know when I fall asleep. I just do.


End file.
